Mobian Photo-Negative Mickey
Mobian Photo-Negative Mickey Mouse is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Treasure Island . __TOC__ Description Appearance As its name implies, the costume is actually a Mickey Mouse character costume thats cute with photo negative coloring. It is unknown why it was colored photo-negative. It contains all of the classic Mickey Mouse features, such as circular ears, pointed nose, large grin, buttoned pants, shoes, and gloves. If reversed, it shows Mickey Mouse's original colors. On the title screen of the original, it has been shown to leak a thick, chunky, yellow fluid. Mobian The Face has also been shown to leak this fluid in one of the teasers. Behavior Mobian PN Mickey starts at Character Prep 2. It is initially seen lying down, however when it is about to start moving, it will stand up. This can help the player prepare for him. It appears in the Staff Area, Meat Freezer and the Lounge. Advice from Greg says that Photo-Negative Mickey is blind, but has a heightened sense of hearing. When Mobian PN Mickey gets in The Office, the player needs to pull up the Monitor and shut down a camera, Power, or hide under the desk, giving the player a 50/50 chance of surviving. Because, a camera shutting down creates a loud noise, this will draw the Mickey costume out but delaying or neglecting it will make him kill the player. Mobian PN Mickey will reappear in Character Prep 2 and restart the cycle. On Night 2, the Mobian PN Mickey suit can sometimes reappear already standing, rather than lying down. Unofficial (FNATI) Behavior Mobian PN Mickey starts at Character Prep 1. It is initially seen lying down, however when it is about to start moving, it will stand up. This can help the player prepare for him. It appears in the Staff Area, Meat Freezer, Lounge, Entrance Room, Stair Way, Mickey's Clubhouse, Suit Workshop, Water Shop, Stairway, then the Office. Advice from Greg says that Photo Negative Mickey is blind, but has a heightened sense of hearing. When Mobian PN Mickey gets in The Office, the player needs to pull up the Monitor and shut down a camera, power, or hide under the desk, giving the player a 50/50 change of surviving. Because, a camera shutting down creates a loud noise. This will draw the Mickey costume out, but delaying or neglecting it will make him kill the player. PN Mickey will reappear in Character Prep 1 and restart the cycle. On Night 2, the PN Mickey suit can sometimes reappear already standing, rather than lying down. Locations Mobian PN Mickey starts lying down in Character Prep 1. It eventually stands up, and then wanders to the Staff Area, the Meat Freezer, the Lounge, or the Office. Unofficial Locations Mobian PN Mickey starts lying down in Character Prep 1. It eventually stands up, and then wanders to the Staff Area, Meat Freezer, Bathroom, Lounge, Entrance Room, Stair Way, Mickey's Clubhouse, Water Shop, Stairway, Suit Workshop, Astro Camera, or the Office. Trivia * No matter which camera you disable, Mobian PN Mickey will always head back to Character Prep 2. This means Mobian PN Mickey might not have great hearing either, or it may not be as intelligent as it is believed to be. * Mobian PN Mickey always stares towards (or near) the cameras (except when lying down), and stares at the player when in the office. However, during its jumpscare, it appears to be looking in various directions, while waving its hands around randomly. It's possible that, due to his slight blindness, he has difficulty trying to find you even at close range. ** This might occur while trying to get to the office, as it wanders aimlessly around, and sometimes even goes back to lying down in Character Prep 1. **However, if he jumpscares you while you're hiding in the desk, he jumps towards the player. *Mobian Photo-Negative Mickey is one of six suits that are capable of speaking, the others being Mobian Oswald, Mobian Goofy, Mobian The Face, Mobian Suicide Mouse and possibly Mobian Photo-Negative Minnie. *Mickey has an unused line saying "You cant get away..." **Its unknown why its unused. *Mickey will crash the game if you look at him for too long. *If oswald says Bless your soul... while Mickey is in where oswald is, Mickey will say: "Bless my what" *If Minnie says why do i exist Mickey will say: "Your fat and ugly thats why" *Sonic has a rare chance to talk to mickey, but mickey will Stab Sonic after he talks. *Theres an unused file of Mickey standing UP in the Staff Area. **Theres also an sound of Mickey stabbing himself, but this went used. See also * Photo-Negative Mickey — His original character. Modern PN Mickey (New).png|Modern version, seen on Night 3 and Night 4. then Night 5. Modern photo negative mickey.png|Alt. Category:Unofficial Characters Category:Unoffical Suits Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Photo negative mickey Category:Cute Category:ROBLOXNoob246s Fan Makings Category:Web125546's Fan Makings Category:Hidden Mickey Category:Easter Egg Category:LOL Category:Fan Made Suits Category:Mouses Category:Photo-Negative Mickey's Nightmares Category:Unofficial Suits Category:Suits Category:Characters